Big Time Rush One Shot Collection
by Mrs.ShayMaslow
Summary: This is just a one shot collection. PM me your name, what BTR guy, and a plot/theme type thing if you want one and it will be up ASAP. Thanks! Reviews are appreciated! :) I changed the rating for language but if some one wants they might get a sexy moment ha-ha! :) (Changed rating due to language)
1. Almost Is Never Enough(James)

Almost Is Never Enough

He was my best friend. I fell in love with him and that was a big mistake. We don't talk anymore. I guess you can blame me. I wanted to try to be in a relationship. He blamed his life. He blamed his career. He blamed every fan that didn't want us together but I didn't care what they said. I loved him. I know he can't- we can't deny how we feel about each other. But, in time our feelings will show. One of us will make that move, again. Sooner or later I'll wonder why he gave up because everyone knows the truth. Carlos, Alexa, Logan, and Kendall- they all know! He never told me how he felt about me. I never knew he wanted me the way I wanted him. We could've been magical, unbelievable but we weren't. But, he's a big superstar and I'm… me. I think about him sometimes. I think about those times when we used to go camping and he would wrap his arms around me to keep me warm in the friendliest of gestures. I remember.

I loved her. I wanted to be with her. We really didn't get a fair chance. I never asked her to be with me. People saw pictures of us together and just assumed. I guess I did too. I can deny how I felt about her but someday it'll come out. It would've been intense and full of passion… and a mistake because she was my best friend. Normal people don't fall in love with their best friend. But what is normal? She aligned the stars. We would be cuddled together by a fire when we went camping. It was perfect. It was right. I don't know when things went wrong. I guess it was my fans. She would cry because of the mean things they would say to her. They would say she was ugly, I would tell her she's beautiful. They said she was fat, I would tell her she was perfect. She said one day that she couldn't do it anymore. I tried to talk to her and ask what she meant. I didn't tell her how I loved her and now here she is. Lying in I.C.U. because I couldn't tell her I loved her. This is all my fault. If I would've just told her she wouldn't have ran her car off the bridge. But, I didn't and now I'm sitting here. Crying, begging her to wake up. So I can kiss her and hear her beautiful laugh. So I can tell her I love her.

"Shay, I love you so much…"

Her eyes slowly opened. She smiled at me.

"Jay- I love you too… I always have… I always will…"

She closed her eyes. No. NO! Her heart monitor flat lined…

A/N: Hey guys so this is just something that I wrote in my creative writing class that I thought I would share with you beautiful lovely people of the Fanfiction world. It is sad to me. But that's me and it was something that was supposed to teach us how to repeat ourselves numerous times but to do it fluently before you guys say 'oh well all she's doing is repeating herself'. I did get a good grade on this. I got a hundred. But here's a little something for you guys for now. I am working on another chapter for all of my stories but this was just a little one shot type thing. If you want a one shot you can PM me your name, which BTR guy, and a plot/theme type thing and I'll get it out ASAP. Anyways thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.

Peace, Love, BTR,

Shay ;)


	2. Why? (KenxLogan)

Why?

"She's gone? How? She killed herself? Why? No one knows? Wasn't anyone with her? Oh… it was supposed to be me. I guess that's why everyone is worried about me.

We were about to go on our last show of the tour. Her mother called me. My love. My life killed herself.

What am I going to do? It's been months. I can't get over her. I've tried. I've tried other girls. Even guys! I just can't get over her. She was my everything.

Logan tells me that I need to chill. He thinks I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure out why she killed herself. But, do you blame me? Would you try everyway in your power to figure out why the love of your life killed themselves?

Her parents hated her and they want to press charges against her for murder. She committed suicide. Not murder. But, if you think about it she did. She murdered a beautiful, smart, amazing woman and nobody could do anything. I tried. I really did but… nothing worked."

"Dude! Come on can't you just relax for a while? I know you loved her Ken, but she's gone it's not your fault. You know that. Just please let me in?" Logan said knocking on my door.

"Loges I appreciate it but I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Ken come on it's just me and you here right now and frankly I'm tired of sitting in here by myself."

"Fine."

He just stared at me in total shock when I slung the door open. Yes I've been crying.

"Oh Ken…"

That's all he had to say. I lost it. I started crying, screaming, and asking why.

He totally understood. He caught me and held me. That's what I needed. For the first time since it happened someone held me, let me cry it all out. He didn't say anything, he just let me cry. He was my comfort.

After about 20 minutes I was calm again. I sat up and looked at Logan. He sincerely smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"It'll all be ok Ken."

I pulled away from his embrace. It felt different. I didn't want too. I know Logan is Bi, but he doesn't like me. I mean it's my first time addressing the idea of men in an intimate way.

He looked deep into my eyes. I felt myself getting closer to him. I didn't want to stop either. He seemed a little surprised that I stopped millimeters away from his face.

He showed me that cute, crooked smile. Wait- cute? Do I like Logan? No. Do I love Logan? I think so.

He went the rest of the way. He pressed his soft lips against mine. The way he kissed me was so passionate. Like he'd been waiting for years to kiss me.

We pulled away fast both blushing to high heavens when we heard James and Carlos' voices from the front room. We heard their laughter as they came down the hall.

"Well look at this. Kendall is alive, James!"

"Yeah and looks like we interrupted Kendall and Logan finally falling in love and realizing it too. Come on Carlos."

It's been almost a year since Jo killed herself. It's been almost a year since Logan and I have been together.

As I stand here in the early autumn breeze, I look around and I hear birds chirping away happily in the trees.

I looked down at her headstone. It reads:

'Here Lies

Jo-Anne Taylor

11/2/1989 – 1/30/2013

Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Girlfriend.'

I silently thanked her for everything she did to me. I think that maybe in some twist of fate she knew if she wasn't here I would fall for Logan. I think she knew that and that's why she left me.

Maybe this big old world isn't that bad of a place.

Just maybe.

A/N: This is my first Kogan story. It was requested by Stephanie (guest). I hope you like it! And guys come on don't be shy! I appreciated reviews!

Peace, Love, BTR

Shaylynn


	3. Taking BAck Sunday (Kendall)

Taking Back Sunday

"MAYBE I SHOULD HATE YOU FOR THIS! NEVER REALLY DID EVER QUITE GET THAT FAR!" I screamed out along with Adam Lazzara. The lead singer of my favorite band, Taking Back Sunday. Oddly enough it is a Sunday night and yes I know I should be at home doing my homework instead of sneaking out and being at a rock concert but COME ON! It's my favorite band! The first and only time they've ever been in my town! I'm not missing it.

I'm here with my best friend Maria. She doesn't like their music but she came for me because last summer she dragged me, screaming, to a Big Time Rush concert so she could see her "lover" James. Anyways I am so excited to be here right now I have all of their albums!

They were about to play my favorite song when I noticed the guy in front of me had an amazingly cute butt. I know I'm random and I have a short attention span. But in all honesty Maria pointed it out. And to top it all off he wasn't that bad looking from behind. His bright red skinny's showed off that cute butt and his tight fitting black tee showed off his delicate yet strong looking frame. I guess he sensed that we were looking at him, so he turned and flashed an adorable smile.

Maria grabbed my arm and I thought she was going to faint because standing no less than 3 feet away from us was Kendall, from Big Time Rush.

All night he had been standing in front of us jamming out and singing along to my favorite band. How about that? Kendall Schmidt likes Taking Back Sunday?! I have to admit I loved the way he shook his hips around on stage at Maria's concert.

He was just smiling away at me while Maria was bombarding him with questions and how much she loved their show and how much she loves James. He leaned down to her ear to tell her something then pointed and she took off leaving the handsome singer starring at me with a dumbstruck smile on his face.

"I'm Kendall" he yelled over the music.

"MK" I yelled back.

"MK? What does that stand for?"

"Melody Kye" I replied.

"Ahh Greek I see."

Hmm boy knows his stuff.

"Yes my parents are from there."

"Oh I see… Do you want to go get some coffee?"

I smiled.

"Sure… wait I have to find my friend that you sent off."

"She's in capable hands." He said pointing to his left.

I looked the way he was pointing and saw Maria all bundled up with James. Yeah, she'll be ok.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. Kendall and I talked about anything and everything. Now here we are. 3 years later. And I'm about to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Kendall Schmidt. I can't believe that a Taking Back Sunday concert caused me to meet the love of my life. A man I thought I would never meet let alone fall in love with. But it did and here I am.

Walking down that aisle was the only easy part. I got all teary and emotional during the vows and so excited I couldn't say 'I Do' I could only nod my head really fast. (This caused everyone to laugh and me to blush.)

Right now we're sitting here listening to a half drunken James giving his best man speech and Kendall holds my hand just like he did at the coffee shop on that Sunday 3 years ago.

A/N: I had to do a little research on this one lol because I had no idea who Taking Back Sunday was and I actually kind of like them now ha-ha. And this was requested by MK (guest). I just came up with a name. The Kye is pronounced as Kay. It's Greek so its spelled weird ha-ha. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!

Peace, Love, BTR,

Shaylynn


	4. She Will Be Loved (Logan)

She Will Be Loved

The lights. The crash. The screams. The innocent kiss that caused all of this. That's all that I can think about.

Hope was 4 years old. I had her when I was 16. I never thought that my baby would have to leave the Earth so soon. At first I was so ashamed of myself because I was pregnant at 16. Logan assured me that everything would be ok and he proposed to me at our graduation party. Everything was perfect.

I lied on the bed, crying silently. I didn't want Logan to know that this still bothers me. My little girl died in a car crash that I caused. I killed my little girl.

Logan tells me that it wasn't anyone's fault and it probably would've happened anyways… but I just can't see that. I initiated the kiss and that distracted him. The car came and locked his brakes but not in time. It hit us and sent us tumbling over a hill. I don't see why I couldn't have died. Why did it have to be Hope?

The worst part was telling them what to put on her headstone. It's beautiful. Light pink with a small diamond in each corner. Her tombstone says:

'Hope Lillian Henderson

February 14, 2009 – January 2, 2014

Beloved daughter that will always be loved.'

Logan picked it out. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell a mason what I wanted my baby's tombstone to say.

"Hey baby do you know where my navy blue button up is?"

Logan's question startled me causing me to jump.

"N-no Hun… Haven't seen it… I'm so sorry."

"Madi are you crying?"

"No loges I'm fine just got caught up thinking. I'm fine."

"Sweetie don't be afraid to cry in front of me. You're beautiful either way."

"Logan how are you so calm about this?! Our baby- That beautiful creation that we made together is gone! Forever and you're acting like you don't even care!"

"Like I don't care?!"

"Yes Logan! Like you don't care!"

"I care! Ok I care so much it is killing me inside to stay strong for you! She was my baby too and I miss her! So much!"

Logan was starting to cry. He can't. If he cries, I'm going to start crying…

"I've been up countless nights crying. Sitting in her room. Waiting for her to come running in saying 'daddy read me a story'! But that's never going to happen again! And it's all—"

"LOGAN STOP!" I screamed. "I know! Ok I know! It's all my fault. I know it is! If I hadn't of distracted you none of this would've happened and we would be cuddled up watch The Little Mermaid as a family!"

"But we're not and it's not your fault! He said he didn't see us until he was right there and it was too late! Now I don't know why it had to be Hope but it was! I guess God was ready for her now…"

"Loges…"

We spent the night in Hope's room cuddled up on her small twin size bed. We cried all night. Maybe it wasn't my fault, or the guys. Maybe God really was ready for my little Hope.

***4 Years Later***

"Elijah! Stop running through the house!"

"Sowwy mommy but daddy is chasing me!"

"Logan do you mind?! I'm trying to make dinner."

"Sorry Madi."

Yeah we made mistakes and we got over them. Not fully but we're getting their and I guess my 8 year old angel thought we were lonely and sent us her brother, Elijah.

She will always be loved.

A/N: Here is Madison's story I tried so hard on it and started crying writing your all's argument but hey it's out ha-ha! What kind of writer would I be if I didn't get into my work? I hope you like it! Grace I will get yours uploaded tomorrow after my classes! If you live on the American East Coast that will be a little after 4. So everyone have a good night I'm getting off of here. Got to watch Teen Wolf ha-ha!

Peace, Love, BTR,

Shay


	5. Just Give Me A Reason (James)

Just Give Me A Reason

Ugh him. Why him? I can't stand him! But of course, of all people I got snowed into his cabin.

I was just looking for my friend, Kendall, when I came in he slammed the door and told me I didn't have to leave it open and some snow fell off of the roof. That and the blizzard that is forming wasn't helping the situation.

I was sitting in an arm chair in front of the fire reading '_finale_'. James, that douche, was just walking around messing with anything and everything.

"Why did you have to come here?"

"Why did you have to slam the door?"

"You do realize that I am bigger and stronger than you and I will lock you in the attic thing if you get an attitude."

"Ooh I'm so scared." I told him sarcastically.

He suddenly threw what he had in his hand towards me.

"What the hell James?!" I screamed throwing my book down.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?!"

"I am not the one acting like a bitch. You're the one who threw the damn remote at me! What are you 5?"

"We used to be best friends Grace. What happened to us?"

"You became a dick just like the rest of those football players."

"Grace… Gracie… You don't really think I'm like them do you?"

"Do not. Don't you dare call me Gracie. You lost that privilege when you toyed with my feelings."

Yeah. We used to be best friends but he joined the football team in 7th grade and he turned into one of them. He found out that I liked him more than just a friend and in 9th grade he asked me out then made a total fool out of me in front of everyone. I will never forget that.

"Grace. None of that was my idea. I really did like you that's why I asked you out! I didn't know that they were going to do that! I told them not to get involved!"

"Why did you tell them period? You know they don't like me so why did you have to do that? I loved you so much because you were turning into a handsome man and I was turning into a lady so my hormones were out of control James! I lov—"

James' lips cut me off. They were so soft against my winter chapped lips. His mouth molded with mine in the most passionate of ways. He lightly touched my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth allowing him entrance. He tasted so nice.

After a minute or two he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He had his eyes closed and he was breathing deeply.

"James I—"

"Shhh…. Please don't say anything."

I just slightly nodded and stared at his face. I never realized until now that this boy, who used to be my best friend, had turned into a beautiful man. All of his features were just… breathtaking. His eyes, the way he pursed his lips when he thinks, the feel of his muscles under my finger tips. I finally realized… I still love him. I always have and I just hid it all down under hatred.

_******2 Weeks Later******_

James and I have been snowed in a cabin on the north end of the ski resort during our school trip. A lot of things have been said and done and honestly… I'm glad it happened. We ignored each other for about 2 hours then everything spilled. He kissed me and we spent the rest of the time in his bed. And I enjoyed it.

We're in the lobby of the hotel part of the resort with our teacher when I felt nauseas. I grabbed my friend Hailey and ran to the bathroom. She's the only one other than me and James that know what happened.

"Ow! Grace what the hell?... Oh are you ok?"

"Remember how I said that we stayed in bed the whole time? Yeah we had sex. ONCE! That first night and the first night only. And I'm late."

"Oh dude you are so pregnant…"

"No don't say that. James and I just got together! There's a month until graduation. I'm not losing him."

"Dude I'll be right back."

Oh god. What if I am pregnant? Can you even tell this early? What is James going to say?

"Here I got all of them."

Hailey handed me a bag full of about 20 pregnancy tests. I took them all.

All of them were positive.

A/N: This one is for Grace (guest) I hope you like it! I know there is a cliffhanger, kind of, just imagines it how you want! Um so this stupid Herculean winter storm has knocked out my power at home so I'm sitting at McDonald's using their wifi and people are looking at me weird. Anyways I was out of classes today and tomorrow. Oh the joy! (NOT!) I enjoy school. I'll try to get my stories updated tomorrow since I won't be in class. Have a great night and don't forget to review!

Peace, Love, BTR,

Shay


	6. The Bad Girl (James)

The Bad Girl

"Miss Santiago I would appreciate it if you would sit down and be quiet!" said the teacher of the class I'm in. Her name is Mrs. ... Mrs. … Oh her name isn't important. I'm in the middle of this story about how a guy tried to mug me when I got here and how I turned around and kneed him in the balls and told him not to mess with someone like me and this teach she just thinks she can interrupt? Oh no. This will not happen.

"Are you going to make me, teach?"

"Yes. Now either sit down or go to detention. Your choice."

"Where's the slip?"

So now here I am sitting in detention and there's nothing but thugs and losers in here. I love it! Plus there is a cute one. He keeps looking at me. The way he talks to his friends makes him seem arrogant and cocky. I don't like that about guys. I like the sweet ones.

"Whatcha lookin' at cutie?"

_Seriously? Did he really pull that on me?_

"Can you not talk, Hun?"

"Can you not be so full of yourself?"

"Oh! She does speak boys... What's your name sweet cheeks?"

"Pet names? Really? Are you twelve?"

That seemed to piss him off. Score 1 for me!

"18 to be exact" he said casually.

"Oh wow so you think you're a big boy! Good job, Champ!" I said lightly punching his cheek.

He just turned around to his friends and I heard him mutter '_bitch_ '.

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully and got up and went to the front seat.

*****One Week Later*****

Ugh again? I've only been at this school for a week and I've had detention everyday! This is so not fair! Honestly I really didn't do anything! Ya know skank wants to accuse me of stealing her boyfriend I don't even know her boyfriend or why any boy would want to be with her! It's not my fault I'm hot! So I am on my way to detention for apparently fighting but I didn't even touch her! She thought pulling my hair would hurt me but nope I'm still here! But whatever, so I'm here on my way to detention and some dude ran into me.

"What the hell, man?! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry babe didn't mean to ruffle your feathers."

_Ugh not him! _

"What do you want?"

"I'm just on my way to detention for back talking what about you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well I shared my story…"

"Yeah well I don't have to tell you mine!" I said walking away toward the detention hall.

"Why do you hate me so much? Did I do something to you?"

I spun around fast on my heel.

"Did you do something to me? Number 1 I HATE PET NAMES! Number 2 why do you think just because you're good looking you can get into any girls pants? Number 3 you don't even have the respect to ask me my name considering that I'm new. What impression do you think I got?"

"I'm sorry ok? We're not used to new people," he got down on his knees, "My name is James David Maslow. I am Jewish, single, and a very nice guy and I would very much like to know more about you so if you would like to skip detention with me and come down to Lola's Diner and get a burger and a milkshake and have a nice good talk about you."

He finally stood up and put his hand out for me to take. I just looked at it and contemplated it for a moment. When I sat my books down I'm pretty sure he thought I was going to punch him but he kept his hand out. I lightly grabbed it and he smiled brightly at me. He has a gorgeous smile. And a cute butt.

When we got to the diner it was practically deserted. We sat in a corner booth and he order for me. (Such a gentleman.)

"And yeah that's who I am…"

"Ok so your name is Rosaline Maria Santiago. You're 17. Your birthday is December 13th. Your favorite color is surprisingly pink. Your dad died when you were 6 and you live with your mom who is Mexican and you try to stay away from trouble but you have short attention span and a bad temper."

"Ha-ha yep that's me all summed up"

"Well Maria I have had a great afternoon and would love for it to happen again."

"Yes definitely! Me too!"

He smiled that beautiful smile at me.

"Well come on I'll take you home."

So James took me home and we were standing on my porch and the best thing ever happened!

HE KISSED ME!

This was the best day ever!

A/N: I am so so so so sorry this took me forever to write! I got so caught up in school and drama and honestly I forgot! BUT I am on Spring Break so I am trying to get everything updated. Maria I am so sorry again that it took me so long but I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review guys and who has been watching James on Dancing with the Stars? If not it comes on Monday's at 8/7c. And so I hope you guys are doing great! So review stay safe and um… HAPPY SPRING!

Peace, Love, BTR

Shaylynn.


	7. End Up Here (Kendall)

End Up Here

(Cassie's POV)

Kendall Schmidt. He is probably the most stuck up celebrity I have ever heard of. And if that's not bad enough he's in my favorite band. Big Time Rush. Don't ask. A 20 Year old should be able to watch Nick late at night and eat ice cream without being judged ok? And plus they are all so funny! Even Kendall sometimes. But still. STUCK UP! I bet he's worse than Paris Hilton. Oh well I guess I'm the lucky one. I don't know them. Or him.

I am going to Hollywood this week with my best friend, Cailyn. We're going to some kind of Promenade show. It's kind of like a festival but it's also like Coachella. So that means a lot of performances and a lot of famous people. I am SO ready to get my Zac Efron on! She should be here to get me in about ten minutes to head to the airport.

(Kendall's POV)

So the guys and I are going to the Promenade show this week. We're actually performing. So we're heading to the stage to do a sound check. I honestly don't know how I live with these guys. They kill me. James is obsessing over some girl, again, Carlos is bothering Logan so now they're arguing. Great all we need is Logan in a bad mood at a sound check. At least we're driving through the airport to pick up Alex for Carlos so he'll calm down. Getting through the airport at this time of day here sucks! Big time. There is so much traffic and tourists who don't know how to drive or foreigners who can't speak English so they can't read terminal signs. Ugh welcome to Los Angeles!

(Cassie's POV)

Finally! We landed. I hate flying, it gets me all messed up. Especially flying to a different time zone. I could sleep for days.

So LA baggage claim sucks too. Cailyn and I have been standing here for 20 minutes and we've not seen our luggage! That's all I need is to have to spend all my money on new clothes in the most expensive place ever! Oh wait! There they are thankfully. Ok now to just grab it and get to the hotel.

"Jeez Cass what did you pack bricks?" Cailyn asked me while hauling my luggage into the back of the cab while I gave the driver directions.

"No just the necessities."

"Which would be?"

"Um… Clothes, shoes, make up, hair dryer, hair products, my lap top and charger, my cell charger, and yeah stuff."

"Oh wow ok then."

We were laughing and driving fine until we got to the exit about to pull onto the main highway when this black SUV just came and cut us off! They just totally went around us when we were here first! And got over right as we were about to pull out. Hm, people here are so rude.

Cailyn was on her phone the whole ride to the hotel so I decided to take a short nap.

*****AT THE HOTEL*****

"Thank you!" I told the cab driver as I paid him.

"Ok Cass you can check in while I go find bathroom. It's a wonder I haven't peed on myself yet."

I giggled. She can be so funny sometimes. Alright so the man at the desk is asleep?

"Um… Hello?" I said while ringing the bell.

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Um, I need to check in."

"Congratulations you have common sense. Name?"

"Cassie Winters."

"Ah ok here's your key. Now leave me alone."

Well, people here are really rude. I texted Cailyn and told her our room number and headed up to take a shower and change before we leave for the Promenade.

**30 minutes later**

So freshly showered and clean, Cailyn and I are walking down the street whilst sipping some Starbucks.

"I am so excited Cass! I heard BTR will be playing!"

"Oh really? Hm, I didn't hear that. I guess that's ok as long as we don't run into Kendall."

"Why do you hate him so much? He's cute."

"He's stuck up."

"How do you know? You've never met him."

"I know but I've heard of what he does."

"Ok and what does that have to do with anything?"

"It just does ok? I don't want to meet him."

She just took a deep breath and we kept on walking. She's not mad. She's just… Hard-headed. I love her for it.

Finally! It's show time. We're here at the Promenade and the first band playing is Green Day! Oh I love their song American Idiot! I was singing along and jumping around with Cailyn when suddenly somebody falls all over me.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh my gosh are you alright?"

"Alright? No you just tackled me!"

"It was an accident I swear! Here let me help you up."

"No. I'm fine."

I looked up at the outstretched hand and then up to the owner. Oh no.

Kendall Schmidt.

"Really. Are you alright? I honestly didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah sure you didn't"

"What?"

"Look I know who you are. I know your Rep. Don't try to act all innocent."

"But I didn't me-"

"Yo, Kendall come on we're up!" Someone off yelled.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

Well. The one person I didn't want to see. Why did it have to happen to me?

"Oh my gosh Cass Big Time Rush!"

She was totally oblivious to what just happened. I just forgot all about what happened as soon as I heard his voice again. He was singing. His voice is… perfect. He's so not what I thought but I just couldn't be nice to him. I know he probably acts different around fans.

"Alright thank you guys! Now before our next dong I want to give a shout out and another apology to the girl that I accidentally tackled after tripping over a cup. So, girl in the 5 Seconds of Summer shirt. I am SO sorry."

Oh… My… Gosh. Did he really just publically apologize to me? I think he did.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"Mr. Schmidt has requested to see you backstage for a moment."

"Uh… ok? Hey Cass I'll be right back. Bathroom."

"Follow me."

Oh man. He wants to see me? I have never been so nervous about anything in my life before. Why would he want to see me? Oh man what if he says he didn't really mean that apology. I've never had a guy apologize to me like he did. He just kept on and on and on with it. What if he asks me out! Holy crap. What if he asks me out?

I got to where the security guard said he was. I was hesitant to knock on the door. Oh come on Cassie. Don't freak out now. You can do this. Just ask what he wants. Be nice. Not that hard. Ok here goes.

I didn't even knock before the door swung open.

"Oh hey I thought I heard you out here."

"Um… What do you want?"

"I want to apologize again. And ask how I can make it up to you."

"Look I-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Come out with me."

"I am here with a friend."

"Call her. Or him. And tell them you're going home. That you don't feel well."

I sighed and pulled my phone out. I texted Cailyn then slipped it back into my pocket.

"Ok so where too?"

He smiled. OH GOSH THE DIMPLES!

"Let me get my jacket."

****2 Hours Later****

I laughed again. He is so funny. And sweet. He took me out to this nice little quiet diner n the outskirts of town. And then we took a walk on the beach even though it's like 11pm. And we got some ice cream and we've been talking for about an hour now. He is so sweet. How did I not like him? He's perfect.

"Ya know," he said."I normally don't do this for a girl but you just seem so… different. Like I can be me around you. I like that."

"I do too. Honestly I thought you were so stuck up. I thought that you would be the male version of Paris Hilton."

He laughed. "Really why?"

I looked at my watch. 1 am.

"I don't know but I need to get to my hotel."

"Here let me drive you."

"Ok."

He drove me back to my hotel and we're just sitting in his car out front.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see me again? I mean I feel so close to you now and I… I really like you."

Oh my gosh. He just asked me out!

"Yeah. Yeah sure."

I smiled at him and he leaned towards me a little. Oh my gosh is he going to kiss me?!

He pressed his soft lips against mine.

Yep. He totally kissed me.

A/N: CASSIE I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I PROMISE I DID NOT FORGET I JUST HAVE BEEN SO STRESSED LATELY. But anyways. How do you like it? Sorry again. I didn't mean to keep it off this long!

Peace, Love, BTR

Shay.


End file.
